Accidental
by TheMischiefMonster
Summary: Draco and Harry have a little misunderstanding PWP CRACK FIC
1. Anything else

This was an accident.

My main thought as an unconscious harry potter was know on my bed. We were fighting in the bathroom. I just happened to hit him with a spell and it knocked him out. I managed to carry him to my bed. The portrait on the wall promised not to open until I said so. The only problem was what to do with potter. I never thought anything would work for me in any kind of fight with him. He is 'The boy who lived'…

I sit on the edge of the bed looking at him softly. His breathing is soft, and his expression on his face looks peaceful. His wavy dark hair doesn't cover his scar. I touch the scar lightly. He stirs a bit in his sleep. Voldemort, he put so much fear into his life, anger hatred. Why couldn't he live like a normal wizard? Then maybe we wouldn't fight, maybe we could be friends, maybe more.

I rub the scar a bit more. His eyes flash open in surprise. He lays there stunned looking at me. We are both frozen looking at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Potter…" I say softly. My voice comes out gravely and I feel my face go warm with slight embarrassment. His lips move slightly, like he was going to say something. When he did that all my attention focused on his lips, his red lips. I looked away when I heard him breathe out loudly.

"Malfoy…Why am I in your bed?"

He asks confused, certainly it looks wrong. I couldn't help myself, so I said, "What do you think?" I said seductively, biting my lip. I bring my hand to his Gryffindor tie, loosening it.

I felt his body tense. I looked at his face, it was flushed with embarrassment. He was biting his lip nervously.

"This has got to be a dream…a very realistic dream…" He sighed

"You dream of me, potter?"

"I…do." He looks away.

"Did you ever dream of me doing this…?" I said. I lean down closer to his face, kissing him softly on his lips. When we separate he smiles slightly, and with a red face says, "Yeah…"

"Anything else…?" I say smirking


	2. Hot Damn

"Anything else?" he says smirking down at me.

It was now or never harry. I smile innocently into his cold grey eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder and flip him under me in a matter of seconds. Now Draco is looking up at me surprised. I lean down and kiss him chastely on the lips. I kiss him more, slowly working my tongue in his mouth.

Hear him moan, and strive to make him do it again. As our mouths separate, I lean down and suck on his neck, biting and nibbling on his fleshy collarbone.  
>I stop, and look into his eyes, purely like an angel.<p>

"You want to try?" I ask shyly.

He climbs on top of me loosening my tie further, nearly ripping my shirt open in the process. I moan as I feel his lips on my burning skin. I love the feeling of his tongue trailing down my neck, lower and lower. He stops, leaving me aching for more.

I see him loosening his tie seductively over my body. He bites his lips slowly, winking at me. He throws his shirt to the side.

As he kisses my neck he goes lower again. He then starts to unbuckle my pants. He kisses me on my groin, licking the outside of my boxers. (He wears BOXERS!XD) I gasp, nervously.  
>I feel his tongue lick the tip of my manhood. Soon he is sucking on me hard. He slides his tongue under the tip of my penis. I feel a pressure in my abdomen build up, pleasurably. I feel myself orgasm, cumming inside Draco's mouth. I feel my skin burn. I hear Draco swallow, and feel my cheeks flush with embarrassment.<p>

"Harry…" I hear him say my name softly.

I see his groin swelling against his pants.

"Let me …" I lean on top of him, starting to unbuckle his pants "Nnnnhhh…."

He moans. He shudders when I rub his manhood roughly with my hands. I suck on him, softly. He tenses when I squeeze a bit tighter on his cock.

"H-harry…" he moans breathily. I smile a bit

I smile up at him; he smiles back, no smirk apparent on his face. He pulls me closer snuggling me into a hug. He pulls a blanket around us, and then chastely kisses me on the lips.

"Is that what you dreamt about? "  
>I smile , and nod.<p>

"What the hell!" We turn to face a quite shocked Severus snape.


	3. poor poor severous snape

What in the world was going on before Severus snape's eyes, clearly an illusion? No this is much too real, yes _Too real_

He couldn't believe his eyes. No! He believed it; he couldn't believe he walked in on it. He saw Draco Malfoy, _Draco Malfoy!_ Doing ungodly things to potter. Yes, both boys were beyond attractive. He was watching hem finish up and let his mouth drop and out came

'What the hell!'

Snape saw at first their 'sexual activities ' and was going to apparate out of their but his eyes wouldn't leave their half nude bodies (as they were covered by a blanket.)

Draco looked at Snape and smirked at his professor.  
>Harry looked horrified and his face was unnaturally red, like that of a tomato.<p>

"T-ten points for Gryffinndor...and syltherin" Snape whispered clearly liking what he saw.  
>Snape then quickly walked...or ran away.<p>

Draco smirked down at Harry, who was having a hard time to stop his reoccurring erection. Harry couldn't help it, every time Draco smirked like that...

Draco licked his neck, beginning more of those lovely activities they were doing earlier...

Poor, poor Severous Snape.


End file.
